


Warm Bodies

by SunaTuna



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Longing, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Missionary Position, Rubbing, building lust, female WoL, no use of the word you to describe reader, shy WOL, sleepy rubbing turns into SEX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunaTuna/pseuds/SunaTuna
Summary: After Slaying Nidhogg for the first time. Estinien and the Warrior of Light are stranded on the Wyrm's island due to heavy amounts of rain and take refuge in a cave for the night. TENSION.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Reader, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Estinien Wyrmblood x WoL Recommendations





	Warm Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. OH THE FILTH. I hope you all enjoy it.

Lightning crashed and roared as if the sky itself was mourning the loss the dreaded dragon, Nidhogg. There was one, however, that did not partake in greiving. Estinien, the Azure Dragoon, spat at the noise as he tended to his armor which was stained crimson with the fell dragon's blood. Rain pounded outside of the cave that he and his partner, the warrior of light, had taken refugee in. As much as he tried to rinse or wipe dragoon armor clean, it was as though the beast wanted to mark him as a murderer. Blood Red...

The dragoon couldn’t care less for Nidhogg, he hated the dragon for what he did to him and his people. As he pondered to himself about the pair’s next actions, he took out a small satchel from his side. A glowing, hateful red eye stared right back at him. It was almost gem like in its properties. His mind began to wonder, why was the other eye gold? He growled as his mind drifted to the many possibilities but, his gut told him that the beast's brother had something to do with it.

A soft sneeze from nearby brought the man back from his thoughts. The warrior of light, though skillful, was fumbling around, setting up the tiny tent he had stored in his airship. Master Cid had the foresight to equip each of the ships with emergency equipment. It was almost as though the former Garlean saw this happening. He would have to thank the man later.

The warrior huffed as she finished putting up the tent and her cat like ears wiggled with glee.

"I finished it!" She cheerfully said as she waved at him.

He stared emotionless at the woman, his steel blue eyes studying her movement. He had never seen a miqo'te before he had met her. Other people of Ishgard believed that they were a Beast tribe---dangerous and wild as the dragons they fought for eons. Seeing how powerful she was in battle, he almost believed them. 

Yet all he could see at this very moment was the physical embodiment of Coerthan Coon as she skipped to his side. The fluffy, people loving cats were much loved by the folk of North. The felines were brave as they were loving, even to have been told to launch themselves at a wyrm that dared to harm their master. Loyal until death.  
Her tail swished with delight as she sat next to him. Her clothing was just as drenched from the rain as his armor. He dared not stare too long. The way the wet gear clung to her was-

"Is it still not coming off? The blood, I mean," she asked him, once again bringing the elezen out of his thoughts.

Estinien shook his head, wet silver locks whipped with the movement, "Nay. I believe that dragon has had one final swipe at me, be it a lousy one."

The man smirked at his friend as she chuckled softly. Another sneeze escaped her tiny body and she shivered.

The Dragoon placed his helmet back on and strode to the back of the cave, where he had stashed his airship before fighting. He dared not let her get ill from her drenched clothing. The cave was a rookery of sorts---a place where a mother dragon would lay her eggs. Such places were hidden, safe places that other dragons preferred not to disturb. The rocks further in the back steamed with heat. Fine for a dragon, but not so much for people like him and the warrior of light; however it could serve a different purpose...

"You should get out of those wet clothes," he stated matter-of-factly to the woman, "you will catch your death from the cold that is seeping into the entrance."

The woman's ears shot straight up, embarrassment on her face as she fumbled with her words, "Y-you know I would but I don't have anything to wear!"

"You are certainly not sharing my tent sopping wet like that."

"What about you! You're not dry your-EEEEP!"

Oh how quickly the woman hid her face as he began to undress in front of her, placing his wet armor and clothing on the heated boulder. 

He growled in annoyance. While he wasn't shy about his body, he certainly knew he was not doing this for her viewing pleasure...but seeing her squirm like a timid schoolgirl was somewhat amusing. 

"Come now, woman, be sensible. We can have our clothing dry by morning if we put them here," he motioned towards the rocks, "They are quite hot to the touch." 

He could feel the woman's eyes on his body, watching as he continued to strip. He turned towards her, seeing the woman peeking out from between the fingers that currently, and rather poorly, concealed the flush on her face.  
Was this the very same woman that killed hordes of dragons with him today? The woman that helped him slay Nidhogg? She was so confident in battle and yet one naked man would make her cower so?

He stopped his own removal of drenched clothing and shot a glare at the woman. A silent reminder of what her current task was.

"Oh-oh! Right!" She squeaked and she ran past him behind another heated boulder to remove her wet articles as well.

Estinien chuckled at the woman The stern man rarely found amusement in much these days, but seeing her little tail flick from behind the rock in her effort to conceal her modesty brought a smile to his face.  
Now down to nothing but his small clothes, (He did not want to give his friend a heart attack should she take another peek after all) he returned to the one man airship for supplies.  
There was enough jerky for the two to share for the night, a pair of pants, a shirt he could give her and one sleeping bag.  
One.

Fury take him.

Halone clearly wanted to mess with him. 

Clearly he was no gentleman, he was not going to let her have the warm sleeping bag to herself. He would freeze. Though his grumpy nature often seemed to indicate otherwise, he was not heartless either. He would have to share with her if they both wanted to make it through the night.  
As he heard the woman struggling with her gear, he tossed the shirt over at her direction. The startled noise he heard in response gave the elezen confirmation of a direct hit.

"You can sleep in that. It's dry."

"Is there anything else?" She asked the dragoon in a worried tone.

"No. The pants are mine. I am not sleeping with you bare as the day I was born." With that, Estinien switched the soft pants for his wet under garments.

She slowly came out from behind the rock. Her hands pulled down the front of her shirt, trying to cover as much of her long legs and wide hips as possible. The gentle dip in the shirt's front gave the man a generous peek at the swell of her round breasts.

Her wet hair clung to her face, her luscious lips quivering from the cold...the way her eyelashes fluttered over her large eyes.

Fury damn it all to lowest level of the void.

If he was younger, this stunning image of a woman would have set him off for sure. He would have wrapped her in his arms and-DAMN IT. He had better control of himself. He MUST have better control of himself. This woman was the warrior of light. This woman was his partner. This woman was his...friend. He bit his lip in a scowl, inwardly punishing himself with a stern reminder to keep the woman away from him.

_____

The warrior of light caught the man's intense look but she thought he was angry at her for something. Estinien said nothing as he growled, shoving a piece of jerky into her hands.  
"Dinner and bed. The sooner we sleep, the sooner we leave," he huffed as he entered the tent, then rolled out the sleeping bag. Munching on his own piece of dried meat, the man seemed to internally measure out how he would need to sleep in order for the smaller woman to sleep next to him.

"Estinien....are we going to share that?" 

"Unless you want to freeze, yes."

The woman frowned as she sat outside of the tent. She was hoping that after Nidhogg was defeated, Estinien would open up more to her. For awhile it seemed like he did. When visions of the past flooded her mind he patiently explained things to her. His knowledge on Ishgard history was quite amazing and she would not expect a man of such battle hardiness to have a studious side to him. 

When they fought together he did everything he could to protect her...and she him. Ever since they had stationed themselves in the cave, the man seemed to be on edge. More moody than before. Was it something she said?  
She watched as he climbed into the sleeping bag and turned on his side, his back towards her. Cold.  
She crawled into the place next to him, their backs against one another, the comfortable sleeping bag pushing them flush together. She could feel the stiffening of his muscles as she brushed against him.

Disgust.

She just knew it.

Her ears flattened against her head as she sadly whispered, "Goodnight Estinien." Her eyes closed, trying to wash away the pain of rejection. It was so much harder when it was someone she cared about. 

Her heart fluttered when she was around the dragoon. Despite his grunts and snarls, she could tell the man was dedicated. She thought it was cute how Aphy clung to the man like a little brother. The man had proven time and time again how valuable an allay he was, she was hoping against hope that maybe he would take notice of her. Maybe even just become friends? 

The miqo'te woman hoped that the man would know that she liked him as he was, that she liked him. Just wanted to be near him. Maybe he didn’t like women? Maybe he didn’t like miqo’te women? She sighed as she nestled against his back. This was all for naught. Estinien would never see her as she saw him.

She closed her eyes, her heart aching.

If she only knew how wrong she was.

____

Estinien could not relax when he felt her soft curves against his body. The fires of passion building up inside him threatened to consume him as waves of electric tingles spread from where her body touched his. He bit his lip, once more trying to regain what bit of sanity he had left inside of him as he steeled himself against her softness.

Then he heard her sad apologetic voice.

“Goodnight, Estinien.”

He had successfully pushed her away. Good. It was for the best. A man like him was no good for someone like the warrior of light. He knew nothing of proper courting. His only concern was slaying dragons. He didn't have the time nor the patience for such finer things. She needed someone more regal, noble, someone that could treat her like the queen he saw her as. Someone like Aymeric. 

He answered her goodnight with a grunt and further pushed the woman away from him. He could relax now...  
Even though something ached within him when he thought he heard a sniffle from her.

Sleep eventually pulled him into its sweet embrace and his thoughts vanished into the night.

He was not sure what time it was when he next opened his eyes. The rain had worsened, but somehow the top of his body was comfortable.

Warmth.

Softness.

He reached out to touch this presence. 

Soft fur.

His eyes opened in confusion, only to find the slumbering miqo'te draped over him. The shirt had slipped to her shoulders, barely covering her full bosom. She was almost completely nude.  
His hand rested on her adorable tail. He had secretly wanted to touch it since they had first met. There was so many emotions that the woman hid well, save for this fluffy monstrosity that betrayed her. He could tell by its movements how she really felt about something. 

He ran his hand along her tail. The feel was that of a rabbit's fur. Silky, impossibly soft. His fingers traveled down to the base, the skin there so soft. His fingertips scritched her gently.  
She groaned softly in her sleep, her leg draped over his body. Her hips pressed against his own and rolled forward.

Damnation.

He had to will away the growing heat within his loins as the slumbering woman teased him unintentionally. He was not an animal. He had to regain control. 

He clenched his eyes shut.

Halone be damned.

_____

The warrior of light was in a deep sleep, her dreams filled with visions of the sleeping dragoon. He felt so real, his warmth, his smell...she could almost swear that the man reached out to grab her tail.

It felt so good, the things he did to her. The words he whispered to her. Should she even dare to have such wonderfully naughty dreams about Estinien?

Her hips rolled against his. She wanted him so badly, this man that would never want her in return. Here it felt so real, he was so warm, inviting, she could at least release her lusts for him. 

If only this wasn't a dream.

_____

Estinien was done for. The moment she rubbed against his form, her wetness just on the other side of his trousers, his mind screamed out only one thing.

Make love to her.

He could no longer deny himself.

His callused hands molded down the curves of her form, his need growing as she responded with a gentle moan. This woman was the only one to match him in battle. He had watched her for so long from afar, admiration had become adoration. Adoration into Lust.

He swore an oath as his greedy hands gripped at the roundness of her ass, her hips rolling against him once more.

His hips met her own. The friction made the man shutter with need, his manhood hardening like steel. He wrapped his arms around the Warrior of Light, rousing her from slumber. Her eyes fluttered open, her mouth gasping for air, her body on fire.

_____

She wasn't still asleep was she?

A yelp of confusion escaped her lips as the elezen rolled the two of them over, the warrior of light on her back. 

His eyes burning like blue fire as he stared deep into her own.

"Damn you," He whispered in a deep husky voice, "I have been trying all night to try to keep my hands off you. You have been making that difficult."

“W-what?”

The elezen growled as he rolled into her, making her squeak at the feel of his restrained member teasing along her folds.

Suddenly it all clicked for the miqo'te It was not disgust or rejection that the man had for her this evening. She was completely wrong---it was lust. He was doing all that he could to restrain himself.

Twelve above...

She was not dreaming.

"But...I want your hands on me..." 

____

Estinien bit his lip again, the growl in his voice practically feral. Was he still trying to hold himself back? "You don't know what you are asking-"

Once more her hips rolled against his. She laid back, exposing her neck to him, her eyes welcoming. She purred softly.

Submission.

And by the fury, she was purring.

He pushed his trousers down, his hardened shaft springing free. The cool night air only fueled the heat that pooled at his blade.

He whispered into her ear and his teeth nibbled into her tender flesh. He was not a man for poetry or sweet nothings, but a man of promise. He promised her that he would make her scream his name many times that night.

The woman moaned at the dragoon's lustful yearnings. She lifted her hips to grind her silken petals along his length. Hot like brimstone. Her soft purrs heated with desire, her rough cat like tongue running along his neck.  
Estinien groaned. By the Fury, this woman was going to be the end of him. With a feral growl, he snatched the woman by her hips and pushed her to the ground. 

"Don't move," he snarled with lust.

He opened the sleeping bag and stared at this dream. The shirt still covered her body, the bottom hiked up over her hips. So disheveled but not bare enough to his liking. Grabbing the collar of the miqo'te's blouse he ripped the garment in half, exposing that beautiful body completely to him.

She squeaked in alarm, her hands reaching up to cover her naked breasts. 

"Those were my pajamas! Y-y-you bully!"

Estinien growled once more, pinning her arms to her sides. He smiled wickedly, his teeth bared, "I thought I told you not to move." The warrior of light could swear in that moment, Estinien's teeth looked much like a dragon's fangs. Her large eyes locked on them and she shivered with lustful thoughts about those very teeth on her sensitive flesh. 

Estinien engraved the vision before him into his mind. To him, she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. The scars, the burns, the bruises only amplified that beauty. Exotic. He breathed in sharply and let it out in a hiss.

"Don't hide yourself from me...I want to see all of you."

"Next time just ask! D-don't just rip my clothing!"

Estinien just answered with a slight chuckle. He leaned forward and captured her breasts in each of his large hands. Gasping, she arched into his touch as he caressed her soft mounds. His strong, callused fingers felt rough from his years battle, yet so profoundly sweet. As his thumb flicked playfully over a sensitive tip of her mound, flickers of burning pleasure raced through her.

The dragoon looked down at her while his fingers played and teased, enjoying the tiny noises he seemed to force from her. Then he bent to place a kiss over the stiff peak, his tongue circling her nipple. Suddenly, drew her into the wet heat of his mouth. The warrior found herself crying out into the night, grasping handfuls of the sleeping bag underneath her for support. He smirked as he tormented her with his lips and tongue, smug with masculine pride as she moved helplessly beneath him.

With an audible pop of his mouth, he switched to the other, lustful groans vibrating from his throat.

“Estinien...please…”, she begged in panted breaths as she squeezed her thighs together, trying to soothe the burning ache that had been building in the center. He did not answer her with words. Instead, his steel blue eyes caught her own, burning with promise. He smothered her soft pink lips against his, claiming them as his own--a heated joining that held no restraint, no gentleness, only hunger and longing. His tongue thrust against her own, dueling, mating.

Too, long he had wanted this, wanted her. He crushed her closer to his body, as close as he held anyone, sensations flooding through him, all of his senses awakened but some how he wasn't close enough.

He touched her thigh in a slow caress, the smoothness of her skin against his rough calluses was something divine.  
He nudged her thighs apart, positioning himself there at the entrance of her womanhood. The woman underneath him sighing as he ran his head over the silken petals of her flower. 

So wet for him.

Her silky tail caressed the side of his cheek, causing him to look one last time at her. Affection, desire, and something else radiated off the miqo'te as her form shivered with anticipation, her chest rising and falling with each intake of air, her hair fanned out underneath her. Just watching her, he felt a sensation knotting up deep with in his chest.

Fury take him.

With a single thrust he fitted the velvety steel of his shaft inside of her. She held on to his shoulders, crying out as he joined with her, never has she felt so deliciously full. He growled with pleasure, she was so damned exquisite and hot, there was no comparison. He felt as though he was melting into her.

"Estinien!!"

Her cry felt like a mantra, egging him to continue, make her his. He with drew from her, almost leaving her completely, before slamming deeper within her. With his breathing becoming ragged, he begun a rhythm, pushing the miqo'te further into a exotic euphoria as lightening cracked outside of the cave. 

Deeper, harder, even his dreams were not as fulfilling as this moment. Her arms had finally wrapped around his chest to his back, her cat like nails digging into flesh, her hips raising to match his movements. He bit his lip, the slight pain a welcome feeling in this ancient dance that drove him higher and higher to the heavens. Her legs wrapped around his waist, He was losing it, any sense of control as he drove into this woman, and he was enthralled by it.

The cave echoed her soft sounds of bliss, his fierce deep groans. He felt her body quivering, tightening, building tension, ready to snap in a moments notice. He caught her lips once more as her muscles tightened around his shaft, nothing but pure ecstasy surging through his body as she milked him with her velvet heat.

He pulled away from her mouth to roar her name to the night, rope after rope of his thick seed filling her. She was limp against him, her body twitching with pleasure, the surge of his warmth spreading so deep within.

He gently rolled them both on to their sides, not yet wanting to leave her softness. He covered them both with the sleeping bag, the cool of the storm starting to effect their bodies.

She curled close to him, fitting nicely against his body, so more comfortable than being back to back. She reached up with her hands and caressed his face, those beautiful cat like eyes holding his reflection in them.

"H-how long...?" She whispered softly.

The man grumbled as he held her close, "Doesn't matter...I have you now."

He'd not let her see the flush that crept on to his checks. 

They held each other long into the night, knowing that when morning came, it would be a long time before they would hold each other again.


End file.
